


Birthday Party

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey's 5th Birthday Party gets out of control when production sticks their nose in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Katniss had caught a couple of wild turkeys and was going to bring one to Haymitch. When she arrived in the Victor’s Village she saw a huge pink tent, tables going up and it looked like an amusement park. There was also a large Mockingjay poster.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15170993035)

She found Haymitch pacing up and down the walk. “Haymitch what’s going on?

“It’s a day to celebrate National Unity. He mumbled.

“What?

The President wants to attend my daughter’s birthday party but production says it’s unacceptable.

“What’s unacceptable?

“The party Effie planned. It’s not…Capitol enough.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14984402457)

Katniss laughed. “Not Capitol enough? She rented a pony.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15170946805)

“I know.”

“Peeta baked Hailey a five layer cake, one for each year.”

“I know. Guess what? I can’t give her the doll I bought her.

“You bought that in the Capitol. Hailey has been talking about nothing else for three months. 

“It’s not available in the Districts so it would seem like I’m raising her too Capitol. She can’t wear the hairstyle she wants because it’s too District. 

“I’m sure Hailey’s not happy about that.”

“She’s throwing a tantrum, that’s why I’m out “at the Hob” so I don’t hear it. I don’t want to yell at her. From a five year old perspective her whole birthday is ruined, she’s entitled to a little sulking and I hope she’s a real brat to the production team. 

He turned when he heard the director say. ‘Come on Hailey, just step inside like a princess.

Haymitch gasped when he saw a chariot. It was made for a little girl but it reminded him too much of the Games.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15147906656)

He ran over and said. “Hailey, get out of there.”

“But Daddy it’s the only fun thing they brought. It’s a Princess Car.

“Hailey, I said.

She put on her sweetest voice. “Daddy, please, they’ve ruined my party can’t I be a pretend Princess?

She got him in the gut. Katniss knew he’d never say no, she would have given Prim anything she wanted. For all his gruffness and declarations that his kid would not be spoiled. He had grown up too poor not to give her anything he could. He was not the disciplinarian. Effie set the bedtime, made sure she didn’t only eat dessert every meal and was the enforcer of the dreaded time outs that all 4/5 year olds seemed to hate.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14984358157)

They were attaching a mechanical horse to the chariot. “Honey, I just…

Effie came over. “Hailey, what did your father say?

Hailey looked at her Mom. “He said to get out.

“Then why are you still inside?

“Production wants me there. She said honestly.

“Well, Daddy over-rules production. Why don’t you sit on the horse in front instead of the inside the chariot?

“Ma’am she looks adorable in the chariot.

Effie glared at the production assistant. “Yes, she looks like an adorable Tribute. That is not okay with either me or her father.

“Ma’am it’s a Princess carriage, not a chariot. She likes it.

Effie turned to her daughter. “Hailey, do you want to do something that will make your father feel sad and remember The Games?

Hailey’s mouth fell open and Haymitch mouthed to Effie. “Unfair.” He expected Hailey to cry and blame him.

“No Mommy. I love Daddy, I don’t want to make him sad.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15147887486)

“Well Daddy had to ride in a chariot like this when he was a Tribute. It wasn’t pretty like this one and he was scared.

Hailey’s little eyes were shooting daggers at the production team. “Why would you bring something to upset my Daddy? Daddy I want my real party, not this TV party.

Effie nodded. “I agree, I think we’ll have your real party today as planned and this…this fiasco tomorrow.

“But Ma’am..the President is leaving within the hour.

“Then the President can come to the party I planned for my daughter or….you can tell her she has to wait.

Haymitch blinked in shock. Where was the social climbing Escort he met fifteen years ago? This lady was willing to turn down the President.

“Ma’am your party will not look good on television but we can’t disrupt the President’s schedule.

“Fine. Hailey, let’s finish your braids.

“Yes Mommy.

Haymitch realized at that moment the Trinket women were as ferocious as he was in the arena, at least when it came to protecting him.


End file.
